Maybe
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: Marlene-centered. T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: I wrote it today cuz I´ve been having really bad days like Marlene´s…so this is just a small unimportant one shot, written just for me. Don´t have to read it.**

One…two…three…four…

Marlene silently counted the marks on her arms she made with the knife.

Blood pooled out, but she could hardly see it through the blurry vision her eyes offered her.

The tip of the blade was already stained red.

Not like she cared.

The girl ran the now warm metal against the veins on the inside of her wrists.

_Suicide_.

Should she really do it? Was it worth it? What about the others? Who would miss her?

No one really. Okay, maybe for a while, but then her name would blow away with the wind.

First they´ll mourn for Marlene. Then they´ll mourn for Marlen…then Marle, then Marl…then Mar…then Ma…after that, they´ll only mourn for a girl with a name that begins with M…

Then they will remember they mourned for someone…who was it again?

The brunette took out a sky-blue handkerchief and wiped away the red liquid running down her arms.

She has to hold on a while longer. Now was not the time, she knew that.

Maybe _tomorrow_.

Maybe in a week.

Maybe on a Friday the 13…

The now soiled cloth was put to her eyes as she wiped her tears away.

The salty tears mixed with the blood stains.

Marlene waded it up and put it into her pocket. The pocket knife followed.

She stuck her hands into her pockets and looked up at clear night sky. It was almost like the cold autumn night blew away the clouds, leaving a perfect night sky. Even though the city lights burned in her eyes, she could still barely make out a few nebulas.

Finally, her eyes began to sting from the cold air and so did the cut marks on her arm.

Marlene walked back to her apartment, lost in her depressions.

Skipper passed and wished her a good night, but she didn´t even take notice of him.

Half because she was afraid she´d break out into tears again.

Once she fell underneath her covers of the cold bed, she broke into tears.

´Maybe,´ She thought. ´Maybe tomorrow will be a better day.´


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, nothing seemed to go right. Marlene´s bus was late, her boss was yelling at her for a small mistake she did and her friend was sick. So there was no one to talk to.

The only thing that seemed to help was pick up the knife and cutting.

Maybe she should see a therapist.

As the blood trickled down her arm, she thought about that option.

No, she decided. She´d either break down in front of them and not be able to get out a word or it wouldn´t help one bit.

The day went passed and night quickly came.

Marlene was sitting on her bed, carefully tracing her pulse veins. Even more blood surged out. It dripped onto her lap and wooden floor. She barely felt the pain as her mind wandered.  
Normally, Marlene was a happy person and often laughed about Skipper´s paranoia. But now, her mind went from the happy, above clouds world downward. Towards a dark abyss. A black hole. Light, smiles and love were pulled into it and killed. A dark aura of depressions and hopelessness hugged her. She went towards it, finally falling. Deeper and deeper…no halt…no hand to help her out…only darkness and death.

Next door, Skipper and Julian were yelling about party times and rest hours.

"SANE PEOPLE NEED THEIR SLEEP! AND I´M ABOUT TO GO INSANE!" Skipper shouted and slammed a door shut.

"YOU ARE BEING INSANE!" Came the muffled response.

Skipper rolled his eyes and walked over to Marlene´s house.

Marlene had borrowed one of Rico´s sharpest knifes and they need it back for their next training game. He can´t even think of _why _she needed it. Maybe the brunette had gotten some common sense and installed some protection system with knives, ninja stars and pepper-spray.

That idea quickly died when the leader tried the door and found it unlocked.

He walked right in. So much for a paranoid Marlene.

The house was dark and quiet. Except for the bedroom, a dull glow came out from underneath the door crack.

"Marlene?"

A clatter of metal sounded from behind the locked door.

Skipper cautiously pushed the door open. The sight inside made his stomach lurch.

"MARLENE!"

The girl lay on the ground, next to a bloody dagger. Red fluid poured out from her wrists.

"Marlene, talk to me!" Skipper kneeled next to her and frantically tried to find a pulse.

A weak thump, barely noticeable greeted his almost numb fingers.

"Hold on, I´m going to get help!" He dialed 911.

A woman answered on the other end and Skipper immediately began yelling at her to get her emergency crew over here this instance and rescue a suicidal.

Marlene´s vision became blurry. Her heart pumped weaker and weaker. But she couldn´t go, not yet. Not without saying goodbye!

"Skipper." She murmured. But her voice only echoed in her head. Her lips couldn´t produce on hearable sound.

Marlene struggled to say something, but in result, the room began to spin.

"Skipper…" She whispered again.

"No! I need them right here! Yes now! My friend is DYING!" The leader shouted.

Marlene felt her strength draining. It was time to go…

Why? Why on earth did she cut her wrists? She couldn´t leave! Not yet! But it was too late. She was not going to get another chance.

She inhaled for the last time, then her head rolled sideways.

Her eyelids dropped and then everything was still.

Except for Skipper.

He cursed under his breath before slamming the phone down onto the table.

"I´m sorry Marlene. Just hold on, they´ll be here soon…" His voice trailed off as he saw the limp body of his friend lieing in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

A\N: Here´s the last chapter, guys. :) Sorry for the long delay, but I had a block. R&R!

Skipper´s numb fingers let the phone fall to the floor. He knelt beside the body, staring at the blood, not knowing whether to cry, scream or say something.

The paramedics pushed him aside and carried Marlene out of the room.

Then a nurse took care of Skipper…

**A few days later…**

"Here´s her room." The nurse opened the door. Skipper walked in, twisting his military cap into a knot as he walked in. "Marlene?"

Said girl looked up from her bed, her wrists bandaged and arm bandaged.

"Hi." She looked like a living corpse. But right now, Skipper didn´t mind. He was just glad she was living at all.

The penguin walked over to her and sat on the side of the bed.

"Why, Marlene?"

"Skipper-"

"Why couldn´t you just have come to me if you had problems. Why did you do that to yourself…to us?!"

The scolded girl lowered her gaze, but her eyes filled with tears. All of the sudden, she looked so fragile, as if sheer words could break her. Skipper regretted his harsh tone.

"We were just worried for you, Marley." He said, more gently.

She looked like she wanted to say something, but instead started crying.

Skipper panicked for a second. Had he said something wrong? Then Marlene grasped his hand and he pulled her closer.

A few minutes passed and the girl spent them on Skipper´s chest.

He didn´t mind.

"I´m s-so sorry, Skipper." Marlene finally said. She blindly reached for some tissues and he handed one to her.

"Thanks."

The other waited till she calmed down. Deep inside he felt kinda guilty. He _knew_ that this didn´t have anything to do with him.

He didn´t make her grab the knife and cut her wrists. Marlene hadn´t become suicidal because of him. But still, doubts and blames came up.

_Maybe if I were a better friend, she wouldn´t have done this._

_Was I harsh to her in the past? _

_Did I go too far with my paranoia? _

"Skipper."

He looked up.

"Please don´t blame yourself for anything. It´s not your fault! I-I wish people would stop thinking that they had something to do with it when they didn´t!"

"I´m not blam-"

"Of course you are. You´re thinking that you weren´t a good friend or something! You´re the best friend, Skipper, it´s just that I had problems that I couldn´t deal with…"

Marlene took a shaky breath and wiped away some of her tears.

"I´m sorry, Skipper. I´m just very emotional right now."

"You really think so?" The other joked, then scooted closer to her and embraced her in a hug again.

"Don´t leave me, please." Marlene´s voiced was muffled by his sweater.

"I won´t."

And no nurse or doctor came to ask Skipper to leave now. The night dragged on, but it was almost perfect with Skipper next to her.

They talked for a bit and told each other secrets no one else was allowed to hear.

Before, Marlene didn´t think she´d ever be happy again. She would heal in the hospital, see a therapist every day and be the wrist-cutter freak. Now those thoughts thawed away like the frost in the rising sun when she laughed at something Skipper said.

"Something else I wanted to tell you-" the leader started, but Marlene´s startled gasp cut him off.

"Skipper, look!"

"What?" He jumped up, excepting to see something terrible.

But she just laughed and jumped out of bed. "Look!" Marlene pushed the curtains away.

The last bits of night darkness melted into a burst of pink, deep blue and yellow as the sun rose. Its golden lights reflected off the fluffy clouds.

The world sparkled as the snow crept away from the warm light. It fell onto Marlene´s face, giving her pale face a radiant look.

Skipper didn´t know which sight was more beautiful.

"What did you want to tell me, Skipper?" She finally asked, not talking her eyes off the view.

When he didn´t respond, she turned her head to look at him. The light caught her eyes, lifting the golden-emerald-auburn colors up.

"I just wanted to say," He interlaced his fingers through hers. "I´ll always be there for you."


End file.
